Memories
by TheAzureLilly
Summary: A mithra who is reflecting on all the freinds she left behind. I wrote this.. because i miss my freinds in Vanadiel. Please read, I put my heart into it. It is not wonderful or well written, but simply my memory. Thank you for your time.


The mithra slowly rose her cat-like head to look at the moon in the chilling autumn night from the inn balcony... the white stones of San'Doria bringing a odd contrast to her depressed mood.

She missed them... missed them all. Her friends who she left behind... Gelwain...Nykia.. Tifa...Ealousy...Surt... all of them.. too many to count. The memories flooded her mind as the bottle of strong wine hit the ground, the shattering reminding her of the ringing of blade on blade... The dangerous memories. The war-like violent times screaming their name in her ears...

Sighing some and keeping her eyes to the illuminated moon, tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't remember their names... she was forgetting everything. The memories she cherished so lovingly were slowly disappearing from her mind. She remembered a good friend who could not hear... but his name was far beneath the waves of subconscious. The dark-knight had spent much time with her... so why could she not remember? Did the memory mean nothing to her? He had been a understanding soul, despite his love interest...

"No!" she screamed aloud as tears ran down her face, running into her mouth where the tasted the bitterness of them. She didn't want to forget...Never ever forget.

In a drastic attempt to recapture one of these fading memories, she stared at the moon... something about the moon.. she had wanted to love Tifa in the moon-light.. yes... that was it! The sound of fireworks and her own happy laughter... now...gone...forever...

She sighed... finally looking down from the moon.. it was too painful... Suddenly anouther memory hit... "I'll always protect you..." the male voice sounded... Surt...She sighed, Surt was a good friend... but he lacked the self-confidence... She left before she could see his greater side..

Hating herself even more she stared into the empty street, remembering how two other mithra threw kisses too people for amusement... what lovely times... again... vanished into crumbling dust. She wanted to scream.. to fight the attacker of her memories. In a blur she withdrew her katana, slashing forward in her druken state... but only air greeted her... and she dropped the sword, sighing sadly...

She turned to look at the streets again... and seeing a taru, her heart ached with yet anouther dying memory. A taru who helped pay for a lot of her campaigns and adventures... Who told her she helped him change parts of his life..."meh" she suddenly said aloud, she could not help anyone...

The flow of time brought about alittle bit of a clearing dawn, but the sun had not yet risen... snow began to fall from the chilly air and the mithra watched it... it had been in a snowy area she met Gelwain and Nyikia... but... She could remember how wonderful Nyikia was.. and how much she tried to impress her... however.. it wasn't meant to be... She also remembered the sick-jealousy that convered her heart whenever the couple were together.. she was second best.. unimportant...

"No... " she said again, aloud.. they were her friends.. they didn't mean it... it was her fault... her stupidity... her foolishness.. her child-like nature...

Staring at the streets she remembered the Duchy of Jueno... she met Ealousy there... a good friend... sure he had always remained alittle quiet.. but he was always there for her, and they could talk about anything... Still.. just anouther faded memory... it didn't matter.. but for some reason, it tugged on her heart, like all the others had... Oh well...

She looked at the long curved blade lying on the wood of the balcony.. it wouldn't take much to drive the sharp blade through her... not that it would help... Sighing some she picked up the weapon, replacing it in its scabbard...

A man she remembered by the nick-name "Kittyscratch" appeared in her mind... the memory of how much help he had been.. comforting her.. and how often she blew him off to hang with other friends.. how.. disgusted she was with herself for doing so. He had been a great friend.. another bad memory...

Someday... someday she would return... maybe she would be nothing again.. but someday...

* * *

At that moment, Lady Tigeress walked down-stairs... her title humiliating her slightly... her drunken walk causing her to cling to her heart some... She entered the small tavern now.. and there they were! All of her friends.. together.. welcoming her. Happily she went to sit with them.. but as she got closer... they faded... and she realized it was only yet another drunken illusion...

If anyone should happen to read this, my friends are from Hades... I'd like to know if their ok, and if you see them...

Tell them... well.. just give them my email... ... thank you for your understanding.

-Lady Tigeress,


End file.
